


The Past is Always Present

by SaMiMoTzu22



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 14th Century, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Princes & Princesses, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: A JeongTzu X MiTzu AUWhat happens when a Knight from 14th Century England who's in love with a princess, ends up in Modern Day Korea and sees the love of her life falling for someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twice 14th Century Names:  
Yoo Jeongyeon - Jamiria  
Chou Tzuyu - Sally  
Myoui Mina - Sharon  
Im Nayeon - Kismet  
Park Jihyo - Alfreda  
Son Chaeyoung - Clover  
Kim Dahyun - Bree  
Minatozaki Sana - Claresta  
Hirai Momo - Carrisa

Jamiria rode through the woods , returning from her duties she had sworn to assist her highness, Princess Sally, with. However, Sally had been required to stay at the court today due to unseen circumstances  and Jamiria was bitterly disappointed she couldn’t spend the time  during today's activities with Sally. She looked around and saw her squire, Carrisa, riding behind her. “How did you find it today?” Jamiria asked.

“Today was fun ,” Carrisa responded. “It was great to see just how much respect you knights have earned.” Carrisa was a bubbly character, but she didn’t really understand the purpose of being a knight. That was the task of Jamiria, to train  her in the way of a knight.

Jamiria had previously had a couple of squires, but none of them made the impression that Carrisa had made on her. She knew that Carrisa would be harder work, but she had this gut feeling that  she would make a great knight. “Carrisa, you need to remember why we have the respect of the people of this land ," she started. “These people respect us because of where we have come from, what we stand for, but also what we do for justice.”

The last part stuck with Carrisa. “I know ma’am. I just prefer not to think about the justice part too much.” Carrisa looked down to her horse, Moonshadow, in slight embarrassment. That was the one part of the job she held regret in seeing, and she hoped she would never have to do it herself.

“I thought I told you to drop the formality with us being friends. Gah, I hate the title of  _ ma’am, _ ” Jamiria said as they reached a clearing  in the woods ; the clearing revealed the home stretch of road that would take them back to the court. “And the justice part comes in as part of the package with our job ;  we all don’t want to do it, but we have to when required. Fortunately, it’s a much rarer occurrence than it used to be.”

The pair started to slowly make their way along the worn-out road that would take them back to their new residence. Along the pathway, Jamiria saw the sisters she regularly saw along the path. “Good afternoon Miss Bree , Miss Clover, how are you today?” She hated having to use formalities with the people she regularly interacts with, but she has no choice with her squire in tail she needs to set the right example.

“Good afternoon Jamiria, everything is going well with us today, not as many customers as we’d like, but we'll manage,” Clover responded.

“You ladies deserve a lot more than what you get. You are god sends. The fact that you have been able to see the future and predict many things that have benefited both me and those around me, it is truly remarkable,” Jamiria smiled sincerely.

“I thank you, Dame Jamiria, but we are not god sends. We are just village folk with a special gift we choose to share with these persons who share our lands,” Bree smiled. She looked past Jamiria towards the sky and saw the sun setting. “You should be heading back now, the princess awaits the return of her knight.” Bree and Clover waved off the knights.

“Thank you, we will take out leave. Goodbye Miss Bree , Miss Clover,” Jamiria waved back. Jamiria and Carrisa picked up the speed they were travelling in and galloped along the road back to the court.

“You had another vision, didn’t you Clover?” Bree was worried. Clover had been getting a few too many visions recently for her liking, she hoped that these visions would pass.

“You worry too much Bree. I’m fine and I’m going to  _ be _ fine,” Clover responded to her sister. “However, the same can’t be said for our knight friend there. She will have a choice to make, one that will save her, or one that will kill her.”

Jamiria rode into the courtyard with her squire behind her. She dismounted her horse before turning to speak to Carrisa. “Please take Neptune and Moonshadow back to the stables and then meet me for supper along with everyone else.” Carrisa nodded, bowed and took her leave. Jamiria enter the court and as soon as she opened the door, she heard the court minstrel, Claresta, playing in the main hall. Claresta usually started  playing music an hour before supper was served for the residents of the court.

“Your voice is sounding as wonderful as ever, Claresta ,” Jamiria called out to the young girl who was caught off guard. Jamiria chuckled at the reaction.

“T-Thank you, Dame Jamiria ,” Claresta stuttered back. “I-It’s an honour to get such a compliment from you.”

“Please don’t be nervous when talking to me, you have so much confidence when singing ;  just imagine you are singing when talking to me ," Jamiria smiled at Claresta. “You are a talent, the court is lucky to have you entertaining us.” With that comment Jamiria walked out of the main hall and made her way towards Princess Sally’s room.

Princess Sally was in a meeting with her Lady in Waiting, Alfreda, and the court clerk, Kismet. The trio were discussing many court business matters when there was a sudden knock on the door.

“Your Highness,” her maid Sharon started, “Dame Jamiria has requested an audience with you .” A nd with that, she signalled for Jamiria to enter into the room.

“That will be all for today ladies, pleasure working with you as always,” Sally smiled as the other  three girls left her room. “I am so sorry about that my dear. It has cost us our fun today.”

“It’s no worries, my liege. I understand that you will have times that you are busy and can not be with me on our adventures that we will have.” Jamiria walked towards her princess. “But as long as I can be with you now, then our fun isn't ruined ," J amiria smirked.

“You're thinking those thoughts again, aren't you?” Sally stepped back from Jamiria. She tripped over the footboard and landed on the bed of which Jamiria climbed as soon as she got close to the bed.

“Well, when you literally fall for me, I just can't help myself ,” Jamiria chuckled to herself before she started kissing her princess’ exposed collarbone, before working her way up towards the neck, towards the jaw, towards the cheek, before finally hanging back from giving Sally what she was longing for.

“Are you really going to tease me like this?” Sally looked into Jamirias eyes before moving her eyes to her lips. “You know I could always revoke your status as a knight, especially my  _ personal _ knight if you plan on teasing me. I'm sure Carissa would make a perfect knight to replace you.”

“You wouldn't dare.” Jamiria suddenly felt  the seriousness in the tone of Sally’s voice. She decided not to tease her lover anymore and crashed her lips into Sally’s. This was the moment she had been waiting for all day. To have her princess all for herself.

But that was quickly ruined with a knock on the door. “Your Highness, Dame Jamiria, we have a problem.” It was Sharon.

“Please enter Sharon ,”  called Sally as she got off the bed and pulled herself together. Jamiria did the same, obviously disappointed that nothing more was going to happen.

Sharon entered the room and curtseyed to her superiors. “Your Highness, Dame Jamiria, we have had word of enemies approaching on horseback from the north. They are about half a day away so they should be here by sunrise.”

“Well, I guess it's time to prepare for battle, for you my princess .” Jamiria looked at Sally, before pecking her on the lips and bowing, then turning and leaving the room.   
“Please be careful Jamiria ,” Sally softly spoke. “I need you more than you'll ever know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise. The watchman looked from the tower to the north. Nothing. Had the information been wrong? The source was usually a reliable source and had gotten many previous attacks correct; it meant that the court was prepared.

“How are we looking this morning?” Jamiria asked the watchman as she joined him.

“Nothing so far Dame Jamiria," he replied before turning back to look along the forest clearings once again.

“Maybe it was a false alarm.” Jamiria was cautious when saying this. She knew all threats had to be taken seriously, even if the slightest information was wrong. “But keep look out, I'll check back later.” She turned to head back into the court.

“Yes, of course Dame Jam--” There was a thud against the wall. Jamiria stepped back out to see the watchman that not ten seconds earlier she had been speaking to with an arrow through his chest.

“Shit, where did that come from?” Jamiria looked out to the north and there was still nothing in sight, but when she turned to the east, her view was filled with an army waiting to put the court under siege emerging from the forest. It may have only been about a hundred men, but it was still enough to outnumber the knights at the court. Jamiria reached for the watchman’s trumpet and blew into the mouthpiece to issue a warning for the rest of the court. “A hundred men! East side! Forest clearing!” she shouted down to those who had gathered in the courtyard.

“How bad is it, my dear?” Sally asked Jamiria as she came down from the tower.

“They have taken out our watchman on the tower with an archer, but I believe that with God on our side, we will have enough to withstand the attack.” Jamiria smiled at the princess, before leaving on Neptune out of the courts front gates.

Jamiria rode down the path leading away from court to visit the sisters that she had visited many times previously. She dismounted from Neptune and walked over to the cart at the side of the path. Seeing the door slightly ajar, she took the opportunity to knock on the door and call out the sisters names. “Bree? Clover? Are you there? I could do with some help.”

“Who is asking for our services?” a voice called back.

“It’s me, Jamiria. We are about to be attacked at the court and I need to guarantee the Princess’ safety, while also being able to look after myself and my fellow knights.”

“Well, why didn't you say that in the first place Jamiria?” Clover emerged from the darkness of the still unlit cart. 

“We can help you with that," Bree finished as she joined Clover’s side.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to court now, the attack feels imminent!” Jamiria mounted Neptune and offered Bree and Clover lifts up to horseback too. The trio then rode back to the court.

When they arrived in the court, they were greeted by Princess Sally and Carissa, who was ready to go to battle with Jamiria and protect her Princess. “My liege, these two sisters are here to protect you while me and the other knights are out on the battlefield,” Jamiria explained. “Bree, Clover, I would like to introduce you to Her Royal Highness, Princess Sally and you already know my squire, Carissa.”

“Welcome to our court,” Sally went over to the sisters and greeted them warmly. “I hope you can protect us all. If Jamiria trusts you, then I trust you.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” Clover curtseyed to Sally, before being interrupted by the trumpet signalling the enemy troops were moving closer and it was time for battle.

“Carissa, with me,” Jamiria called out. She had her game face on. This was her moment, her moment to protect the Princess.

The pair rode with the rest of the knights to the east side of the court. They were outnumbered four to one, but Jamiria was still confident because of her abilities in training. The enemy forces charged at the courts knights and Jamiria and Carissa were doing most of the damage to the opposition forces. But that all suddenly changed. A sword strike caught Jamiria clean on her stomach and the wound was deep.

“Jamiria!” Carissa called out after seeing what had happened. She ran over to be at her trainers side. “Easy,  _ easy _ Jamiria.” Carissa could see Jamiria squirming in pain. She assessed the situation and realised that the enemy numbers had dwindled enough for her to focus on Jamiria while the rest of the knights finished off the battle.

“Carissa, you  _ must _ protect the Princess for me.” Jamiria was getting weaker by the second.

“I’m  _ not _ giving up on you Jamiria,  _ don’t _ you give up on us!” Carissa’s tears pricked the corner of her eyes. “Bree! Clover! Sally! I need your help!” she called out. She was fortunate that the battle happened just outside the court walls, so residents of the courts heard her cries for help. She was quickly joined at Jamiria’s side by the three forenamed personnel, Sally with tears streaming down her face.

“Jamiria, my love. You are going to get through this, we are strong together,” Sally sobbed. Here in front of her was her one true love; she knew she was helpless.

“Carissa will be your personal knight now my liege. She will look after you...” Jamiria’s voice grew softer.

“There must be something you can do!” Sally turned to the sisters with a look of desperation on her face.  _ “Please.” _

“We can try, your Highness, but you might not like our methods,” Bree explained to Sally honestly.

“I don’t care, I just want my Jamiria by my side,” Sally insisted.

“Well,” Clover walked over to Jamiria, “Jamiria, I need you to repeat after me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Jamiria, I  _ need  _ you to repeat after me,” Clover reiterated to a semi-conscious Jamiria. “Say  _ Soulius Survivio.” _

_ “Soul-ius…” _ Jamiria couldn’t finish before drifting out of consciousness again.

“Jamiria!” Sally and Carissa screamed the girl's name. Their calling seemed to work as Jamiria reopened her eyes groggily.

“Carissa,” Jamiria spoke softly as Carissa collapsed to Jamiria’s side. Jamiria weakly cupped Carissa’s cheek and then rested her hand on Carissa’s shoulder.  _ “You _ are now Sally’s personal knight, I know you will do well.” Jamiria smile was weak. Carissa was sobbing as she stood up and walked back over to Sally.

“Jamiria, you need to repeat what I have said to survive,” Clover warned Jamiria. “Repeat after me,  _ Soulius Survivio.” _

“ _ Soulius Survivio…” _ Jamiria replied with her last breath, as a purple smoke left her body and flew towards a book that Bree was holding. Clover leant over and shut the eyes of, the now dead, Jamiria.

“Jamiria! No!” Sally sobbed and sobbed before being brought back into the court grounds by Carissa.

“My liege, I know you are hurting, believe me, I am hurting too,” Carissa was trying to help Sally, “but you need to be strong for her. You  _ will _ see her again someday, of that I am  _ certain.” _

“But, she's not here now, I need her here now!” Sally pushed the squire away; Alfreda saw what had gone on and came over to Carissa.

“Please give her some time, I appreciate your help,” Alfreda offered a soft smile. “I am sorry for your loss too.” Alfreda’s soft smile left her face as she turned and ran after Sally.

“I hope you know what you are doing Clover,” Bree warned Clover, “because right now I see two very broken women”

“Trust me Bree,” Clover had a small grin form on her face. “Good things come to those who wait.”

\--

Jeongyeon was tossing and turning in her bed.  _ ‘Another nightmare’ _ she thought,  _ ‘but it's seems so real.’ _ Looking down at her abdomen finding a scar that had been there since birth, but she had no idea how it got there. She looked over to the alarm clock at the side of her bed and saw it was 6:45am. She knew it was time to get up and prepare for another day. As she got out of bed, her phone rang. Looking at who it was, she saw the face and immediately answered, “Hello.”

“Were you out drinking again last night Jeongyeon?” came the voice from the other end of the phone.

“No Tzuyu, I wasn’t, I promise,” Jeongyeon informed the woman over the phone.

“You better not have been, because you need to help teach Momo the ropes and you can’t be doing that if you were out the night before,” Tzuyu scolded the older girl. “I didn’t personally appoint you for any other reason apart from you are the best security guard in this city. Now you need to act like it.” The call ended.

_ ‘How does anyone put up with her?’ _ Jeongyeon thought as she got into the shower.

Two hours later and Jeongyeon was arriving for work. She saw Mina on the reception and went over. “Hey Mina.”

“Oh, hey Jeongyeon, how’s things been?” Mina queried.

“Same old, same old, you know how it is,” Jeongyeon smiled at Mina. “Is there any chance I can get a meeting with Tzuyu please?”

“I’ll have to see if she’s free, let me try her line.” Mina lifted the phone to her ear. After a few seconds the line was connected. “Hey babe, is everything okay today for you? Good, I have Jeongyeon here asking if she can have a meeting with you today? Send her up now? Right away," Mina put the phone down and gestured to the lift to the right of the desk.

Jeongyeon took the lift to the top floor of the building. She exited the lift and waited to be called into Tzuyu’s office.

“Jeongyeon, you may enter my office,” came Tzuyu’s voice.

Jeongyeon was suddenly more nervous. She knew Tzuyu had a harsh tone, especially being the heiress of Chou Entertainment. She stood from the chair she was sitting in and made her way towards Tzuyu’s office. Once she reached the doorway, she waited to be called in. She received the signal and sat down in the seat opposite her boss.

“Jeongyeon, to what pleasure do I owe this meeting with you today?”

“I just wanted to reassure you I wasn’t drinking last night, and I haven’t drunk the night before work since  _ that _ incident happened,” Jeongyeon looked embarrassingly down.

“I’m sorry for being harsh on you Jeongyeon, but I’ve got to set an example of not standing for anyone’s crap,” Tzuyu was being open with Jeongyeon, “but if there is anything you want to tell me, then you can do. I don’t want to just be your boss, but I would also like to be your friend too.” Tzuyu reached and grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand and gave it a reaffirming squeeze.

“Well, there is one thing I need to tell you,” Jeongyeon admitted.

“Go on.” Tzuyu waited expectantly.

“I have been having these dreams recently, but these dreams have been making me have poor night’s sleep, and I think that is why my own performance levels are slipping.” Jeongyeon was once again embarrassed, but also relieved for being honest about what was happening.

“What sort of dreams?” Tzuyu was intrigued.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jeongyeon replied, but Tzuyu sensed that she just wasn’t ready to tell her what the dreams were.

“Okay, I won’t push you this time, but I’m thankful for your honesty with me Jeongyeon. And when you’re ready,” Tzuyu smiled, “I’ll be here to talk to you and help you.”

“Thank you boss,” Jeongyeon smiled back. “It means a lot.” She turned and left Tzuyu’s office. As she entered the lift she let out a deep sigh of relief. The meeting had gone a lot better than she thought it would have done, and now she was able to focus on her job as a security guard with less stress than already required.

The rest of the day passed by with little incident and Jeongyeon signed off for the day. She was walking towards her home when she heard a familiar sound. She knew the sound from anywhere. It was the sound of her friend Sana and her band, Strawberry, playing a gig.  _ ‘Well, I suppose one drink while supporting a friend won’t hurt no one,’ _ Jeongyeon thought as she entered the pub.

The pub was small and had a few tenants in it but was rather vacant. Jeongyeon felt so sorry for Sana, she knew just how must Sana wanted to make it as a musician, but there were never any auditions being held by any of the entertainment companies in the city. Just seeing how empty the pub was, she can imagine how disheartened Sana was, but she was doing a good job of hiding it.

“We're going to take a break now, we will be back in fifteen minutes,” Sana informed everyone as she left the stage and made her way over towards Jeongyeon. “Hey, how was work?” she embraced her long time friend.

“Work was better than it has been, I feel like Tzuyu is now off my back a bit after telling her about the dreams," Jeongyeon started.

“You told her and not me, your best friend. I’m hurt, Jeongyeon!” Sana put her hand across her face in shock.

“No Sana, she knows the same as you. She knows I’m having dreams that are making me sleep poorly, but neither of you know because you wouldn’t believe me. You’d think I’m some psycho who would need being locked up in a mental asylum,” Jeongyeon couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic giggle.

“And what makes you think that I don't already think that of you as it is?” Sana teased, which brought a smile back to Jeongyeon’s face.

“You always know the right thing to say don’t you, shiba?”

“Wow, you calling me shiba, I guess I really am in your good books.” Sana nudged Jeongyeon’s shoulder as the pair went up to the bar to order a drink.

“One lemonade and a shot of whiskey please,” Sana ordered.

“How did you know I wanted a whiskey?”

“Well, after the mental asylum joke, I think you need it.” Sana paid for the drinks and handed the whiskey to Jeongyeon. “To friends always looking out for each other.” And with that being said, Sana and Jeongyeon clinked their glasses together before Jeongyeon threw the whiskey back and swallowed, while Sana took a sip of her lemonade. “Well, I better be getting back to the group to perform.” Sana hugged Jeongyeon and got off the stool at the bar and walked towards the stage in the corner of the pub.

“I’ll still be here, supporting you,” Jeongyeon said as Sana stepped back up and started performing again.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the bar, a voice was heard.

“That’s her.”


	4. Chapter 4

"That's her," came a voice from the other end of the bar that Jeongyeon was sat at. There were two girls sat together, one was taller and had purple hair compared to the shorter girl who had black hair.

"Are you _ sure _ this time, Bree? Remember _ last _time?" said the shorter, darker haired girl. 

"Yes Clover, I'm certain of it," Bree replied as a barman came over. 

"Dahyun, Chaeyoung, same again?" He asked. Bree and Clover looked up at the mention of their aliases. Bree as Dahyun. Clover as Chaeyoung.

“I'll have a red wine please," the purple haired girl spoke, "and Chaeyoung would like a coke please," she continued as the bar man nodded his head and entered the order into the bar till.

"One of us has to be responsible and we all know it's not Dahyun." The trio laughed as the bar man went to get the drinks.

“Now, back to what we were saying,” Bree continued, “I am sure that the girl sat over there on her own is Jamiria’s doppelganger and will have the ability to host her soul.”

“And just how do you know this?” the smaller of the two asked.

“Remember Clover, I can sense people’s auras, and that girl over there is giving off an aura like Jamiria from seven hundred years ago. Usually another host form would have came along within five hundred years, so for her to take seven hundred is both strange and special.”

As Bree finished explaining, the barman walked over and gave the pair their drinks. “One red wine for you Dahyun,” he handed the wine to the purple haired girl, “and a coke for you Chaeyoung,” handing the glass to the smaller girl. “That will be ten thousand won, please.”

The taller girl reached into her purse and got the money out and paid the barman. 

As she did so, Jeongyeon checked her phone and saw the time was now approaching eight in the evening, she decided to stand up from her chair at the bar and make her way towards the exit of the bar, giving a slight wave to Sana who was still performing as she walked past the two girls who had been talking about her. Jeongyeon exited the building and starting to make the familiar walk home to her apartment.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Tzuyu was getting ready for another date night. Although they see each other regularly at work, this was still one of the few date nights that she had been able to organise with Mina. Tzuyu was putting the final touches to her make up, when suddenly the phone rang. She looked at her phone and a picture of Mina came up. She couldn’t help but smile at the picture, before she answered the call. “Hey Minari.” Her heart fluttered at hearing the voice that replied back.

“Hey Tzuyu-Yah, are you all set for our date this evening?” Mina asked Tzuyu.

“I’m just finishing applying my makeup and then ilyl be ready. I’ll get my chauffeur to pick you up and then take us to our destination,” Tzuyu replied. Just the sound of Mina’s voice made her feel like she was floating on air.

“You don’t need to add no makeup Tzuyu, you are beautiful just the way you are.”

Tzuyu blushed at hearing the girl of her dreams gushing over her beauty. “Okay sweet talker, you are definitely getting a reward tonight after our night out.”

“I can’t wait, I’ll see you shortly,” Mina teased in a flirtatious tone before ending the call.

‘_ I don’t know how she does it, but she makes it so easy to fall for her. _’ Tzuyu smiled as she left her penthouse for her car.

The night progressed smoothly for Tzuyu, from collecting Mina from her house to the food and music selection in the candlelit restaurant. She had hired out the restaurant so she wouldn't be disturbed for her perfect night, with her perfect woman. Her Myoui Mina.

The pair arrived back at Tzuyu’s penthouse. Before exiting the back of the car, Tzuyu had a question for Mina. “Are you sure you don’t want Elkie to drop you back home? It's no trouble for me or her.”

“I believe I have a reward to collect from someone so therefore I don't think I'll be needing Elkie to give me a lift home." Mina’s flirty side was showing once again, flustering Tzuyu. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Y-Your w-welcome,” Tzuyu stuttered in shock at the flirtatiousness of Mina. This woman in front of her showed a completely different side to her compared to their previous date nights and what she's like at work.

The pair took the lift up to the penthouse. Tzuyu unlocked her front door and entered into the living room, putting her handbag on the counter top in the kitchen before coming back to a puzzled Mina. “Is everything okay, Mina?” Tzuyu was concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just wondering when I’ll be getting my reward,” Mina replied.

“Oh, so you’re a fast one,” Tzuyu smirked. “Well your reward is just through that door there." She pointed to a door on the left hand side of the room.

Mina walked towards the door, her hand reached out for the doorknob. She twisted the handle and pushed the door in. The room was dark. She took a step in. Suddenly, a light flicked on. She turned around and saw Tzuyu standing in the doorway. Her confidence was zapped from her as soon as she saw Tzuyu’s figure.

“Your reward is behind you.” It was now Tzuyu’s turn to tease. She walked towards Mina, with the older girl walking backwards away from Tzuyu. 

Mina’s steps gathered pace until she hit something and fell backwards. She expected to hit the floor, or something hard. But it was neither of those. She had fallen onto something so soft, she couldn’t find the right words to describe the softness. She opened her eyes and saw she was on a pillared bed. Tzuyu was bearing down on Mina.

“It’s time for your reward now," Tzuyu beamed as she saw Mina gulp. Tzuyu saw this as her invitation to join Mina on the bed. She climbed on top of the girl and seductively started to kiss her exposed collarbones, causing Mina to moan at the slightest touch of Tzuyu’s lips on her skin.

Mina has never felt this sensation before. She felt like she was on fire. As Tzuyu made her way from her collarbone to her neck the feeling got hotter and hotter. This was getting too much for Mina. but she really wanted this at the same time. She had fantasised over this moment since she had laid her eyes on Tzuyu.

Tzuyu continued to show her affection as she now started kissing Mina’s face before finding her way to her lips. Mina’s lips were so soft that Tzuyu was unable to get enough. The kisses weren’t rough, but were full of passion. The pair moaned between gasps for air as they kept coming back for more. The locked lips were broken when Tzuyu made her way back down to Mina’s neck and started to suck on the exposed skin. Tzuyu had never felt this way, but there was something about Mina that brought this out of her. But maybe this wasn’t meant to come out. The kisses suddenly started to slow down in frequency. Mina, breathing heavily, looked to Tzuyu and saw sadness in her eyes that hadn’t been there thirty seconds earlier.

“Is everything okay Tzuyu?” Mina lifted herself up towards the pillows at the head of the bed.

“I can’t be doing this Mina.” Tzuyu sounded defeated. She had let her thoughts win this time.

“What do you mean you can’t be doing this? Tzuyu, please talk to me,” Mina begged.

“This is just so typical. The secretary falls in love with their boss just to try and get a promotion," Tzuyu mumbled, but Mina heard it.

“You really think I would do that Tzuyu,” tears formed in Mina’s eyes. “I’ve fallen in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you for the first time, I could never use you Tzuyu, I couldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt you. And I never plan to hurt you either Tzuyu. I will fight for you.” Mina’s tears were streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry Mina, I should never have accused you of such things. I know you wouldn’t do that. I guess I'm just really insecure when it comes to this. I’ve never dated anyone from within my own company so I guess that's the first thought that my mind went to. I'm sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise for those thoughts Tzuyu, just know I would never do anything to try and get some sort of promotion. I want to work my way up through the company fair and square like everyone else, I shouldn’t get no special privilege just because i’m dating you,” Mina reassured Tzuyu.

“Thank you Mina, I apologise for being judgemental.” Tzuyu looked down in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, but I have to know as well, while we are being open and honest, why me?” Mina was curious as to what Tzuyu saw in her.

“I guess we are both the same Mina. You caught my eye from the moment I first saw you, you unlocked a space in my heart that hadn’t been opened in a long time, and I don’t want to seal it up again for a long time. I love you Mina, and one day I hope you’ll be my Chou Mina.” Tzuyu softly smiled at Mina who’s tears had slowed.

“I’m sorry for doubting your intentions too Tzuyu. I guess we both have our insecurities.” Mina was pulled into a hug by Tzuyu.

“You don’t need to apologise for anything. Just know that I am always here for you. And I’m sure that this conversation tonight has made us have a stronger bond and we will be better together.” Tzuyu wiped away the tears from Mina’s cheeks before kissing her forehead. “Now come on, let's get to bed.” Tzuyu walked over and got her pyjamas from out of her wardrobe. She changed her clothes and saw Mina still stood in the same spot she had left her standing in to get changed. “Are you getting changed?” Tzuyu asked Mina.

“Uh… yeah, I’ll just go and change in another room and stay there for the night. Good night Tzuyu.” Mina started to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Tzuyu chuckled.

“To another room.” Mina responded, but she was confused as to why Tzuyu was chuckling.

“Mina, I want you close to me,” Tzuyu smiled. Those were the words and actions Mina wanted. “And I would like you to share this bed with me.” Tzuyu rubbed the empty space on the bed by her side.

“I would love to be by your side, but no funny business Tzuyu, remember I’m still new to everything.” It was now Mina’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Don’t worry Mina. We will take things as slow as we need to.”

“Thank you Tzuyu. I love you.” Mina pecked Tzuyu on the lips as she climbed into her bed.

“I love you too Mina,” Tzuyu replied before turning the lights out.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a day like any other for Jeongyeon. She woke up, got ready and left her apartment to head to work. Jeongyeon loved walking to work as it enabled her to drift off into her own little world and she could zone out from life's problems for the duration. Today was no different. She arrived at the Chou Entertainment headquarters at her usual eight o’clock arrival time and signed into work.

“Good morning Mina” Jeongyeon nodded her head to the girl at the desk.

“Good morning Jeongyeon, how was your night out last night?” Mina asked.

“Not too bad thank you for asking,” Jeongyeon replied, “Sana was playing another of her small bars and pubs so I thought I’d tag along and be supportive of her and the band.”

“Sana is lucky to have a supportive friend like yourself,” Mina smiled softly at Jeongyeon. “Now you better start work before Tzuyu comes down here.”

“Did last night not go well for you?” Jeongyeon walked over to the desk ignoring Mina’s statement about working. Jeongyeon knew she could spare another five minutes before Tzuyu would even think about coming from her office downstairs.

“Last night was great, food was lovely and the company was even better,” Mina’s smile started to drop “But when we got back to her penthouse, things started great, but in the end we talked and ended the night hugging and kissing.”

“Mina, you know how much Tzuyu loves you,” Jeongyeon smiled at Mina “you just have to allow yourself to talk to her about things  _ before  _ it gets to something like last night where it could ruin an otherwise great night for you.”

“Thank you Jeongyeon, I should come to you more often if I need advice” Mina giggled.

Just as Jeongyeon was about to turn away from Mina’s desk, Tzuyu entered. “Are you trying to steal my girlfriend Jeongyeon?” Tzuyu walked over to the pair.

“Not at all boss, i wouldn’t be able to steal your girlfriend even if I tried” Jeongyeon smirked “Besides she’s that whipped for you, I’d be fighting a losing battle trying to get her to leave your side.” Mina glared at Jeongyeon. She couldn’t believe that Jeongyeon had just told Tzuyu how whipped she was for her.

Tzuyu glanced over to a slightly panicked Mina. She chuckled to herself before looking back to Jeongyeon. “That's good to know then, I like to leave a good impression on my girlfriends,” Tzuyu looked at Mina seductively “It always keeps them wanting more” she smiled before turning on her heels and heading towards the lift. “Now, get to work you pair.”

“Yes boss.” The pair called back as Tzuyu entered the lift.

“Well, I guess I'll speak to you later on then” Jeongyeon awkwardly tapped her fingers on the end of Mina’s desk before turning away and walking towards the door. Once she exited the building, she let out a deep sigh.  _ ‘I try to help them even though it hurts my heart. Life would be so much better if I was in that position’ _ Jeongyeon was snapped out of her thoughts by her trainee.

“Jeongyeon, I called you 3 times, is everything okay.” Momo was concerned.

“Yes Momo, everything’s fine, thank you for checking up on me though.” Jeongyeon gave a soft smile back to Momo. Momo knew there was something bothering her boss, but she didn’t want to push nothing. “I guess I’m just a little tired from lack of sleep recently.”

“Have you been sleeping later?” Momo asked.

“Not sleeping later, but just getting disturbed sleep, having the same dream over and over again every night. It’s really weird, but I’m sure it will pass soon.” Jeongyeon opened up a little to Momo. She trusted her trainee, she felt like Momo was someone she could rely on.

“May I suggest having some time to yourself. At lunchtime, take a walk around the city, go somewhere quiet like the library and chill out for a bit.” Momo walked over and placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “I love going to the library when I need some time to myself. It’s really calming and I can lose myself in a book for some time and zone myself out from the world around me and become engaged in the world of the book im reading.”

“Thank you Momo, I’ll take that advice.” Jeongyeon sincerely smiled.

The rest of the morning passed without incident, which relieved Jeongyeon. She could now take a break at lunch and go to the library as Momo suggested. After signing out from work she walked further into the city, towards the library. The walk took about ten minutes, but when Jeongyeon arrived at the library, she was surprised to see it almost empty. She looked around and saw two girls sitting behind a counter which she assumed were the librarians.

“I sense she has entered the building” Bree said as Clover turned towards the desk to see the girl in question walking towards them.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could help me please.” Jeongyeon asked.

“Sure what can I help you with?” Clover, now using her alias Chaeyoung, asked.

“I’m looking for a book that can give advice on repeated dreams.” Jeongyeon whispered in embarrassment.

Bree, now using her alias as Dahyun, smirked before turning in her chair. “I know just the book that can help you, I’ll show you where it is.” and with that Dahyun stood up and walked from behind her desk, she waved her hand at Jeongyeon and indicated for her to follow. Once the pair were out of sight, Chaeyoung also got up from her seat and followed the pair. She knew exactly where Dahyun was taking Jeongyeon.

“Aisle 76... Aisle 77... Aisle 78…” Dahyun called out as they walked past the end of each aisle. “Ah, Aisle 79, right here.” Dahyun turned and walked down the Aisle towards the wall the tall bookshelf was coming off from. Dahyun ran her fingers across the tops of many books that were on the shelves until she reached the one she wanted. “Here we go, this is the book for you.” She pulled the book out from its slot on the shelf.

Jeongyeon looked at the book. It was an old fashioned book and was thick and filled. She would have guessed there were at least six hundred pages in the book. “And how do you know this will help me.” She looked at the two librarians.

“I use this book from time to time myself when I have trouble sleeping” Dahyun said. Jeongyeon felt slightly more at ease after hearing that someone else had had trouble sleeping and used this old book. “Now,” Dahyun continued, “let me find the page that I usually use.” she finished as she flicked through the pages.

“Lets see if there’s another book around here shall we, one a bit smaller than that one” Chaeyoung said as she tried to encourage Jeongyeon to turn away from Dahyun. When Dahyun saw that Jeongyeon’s back was turned, she waved her hand over the page to change it into one about repeated dreams.

“Here it is.” Dahyun exclaimed. “It wasn’t as far as I thought it was going to be, here you go” she handed the book to Jeongyeon. 

The book was very weighty and Jeongyeon nearly dropped the book from surprise of the weight. Jeongyeon read through what the page was saying, taking it all in before looking at the two librarians. “This can’t be right surely” she mumbled.

“What can’t be right deary?” Chaeyoung looked over Jeongyeon’s arm and into the book, glancing at Dahyun who was smirking. The pair knew what was coming next.

“Well, It’s saying in the book right here that I need to say  _ ‘Injecturo Soulius’ _ ....” and with that Jeongyeon collapsed to the floor in a heap. The mark on her stomach started to glow a purple and a purple mist flowed out of the book and spread over the motionless Jeongyeon. The mist soaked into the body. A few minutes passed.

“Are you sure we have done this right Clover?” Bree was worried something had gone wrong.

“Of course I am, this will work, trust…” And before Clover could finish, the body on the floor started moving. Clover and Bree gave the girl some space allowing her to stand up. Once she regained her balance, her eyes shot open, revealing the purple eyes. 

“Welcome back!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Welcome back!” Bree went over and checked on the girl.

“Thank you Bree,” Jeongyeon had a smile on her face, until she looked down and saw what she was wearing. “Where’s my suit, and where am I? This isn’t outside the court.”

“No Jamiria its not,” Clover came to join by Bree’s side. “You aren’t in England now, you are in the 21st Century, in South Korea.”

“South Korea? I guess we are a long way from home.” Jamiria rolled her eyes.

“Well this is your new home” Clover informed her. “You should have all your former self’s memories.” she smiled.

“Well, I better get going. Thank you for saving me once again. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and find Sally!” Jamiria started to run out of the Library.

“Wait, Jamiria! Sally isn’t…” was all that Bree could manage before Jamiria was out the door and heading back towards Chou Entertainment headquarters. “I guess she’ll have to learn the hard way.” she said to her sister as they cleared up the mess that Jamiria left behind her. They noticed the book was still open on the page that the spell had been cast from.

“She’ll be back for this Bree, don’t you worry,” Clover put her hand on Bree’s shoulder, “She won’t want to be alone in this kingdom. Especially with what could happen in the future.” With that Clover let out a mischievous giggle, to which Bree joined in. The plan they had would soon start dropping into place. Step one was completed.

Jamiria reached the front of the building, Momo was still outside keeping guard as she should. It only dawned upon Jamiria when she was in front of the building that there was an added weight to her right wrist. She looked down and stared at the item on her wrist.

“Hey, uh… Jeongyeon,” Momo called out to her senior, but Jeongyeon didn’t respond back. “Jeongyeon!” Momo repeated herself, but still there was no movement forthcoming from Jeongyeon. Momo made her way towards her trainer. “Hey Jeongyeon, is everything okay? I shouted for you twice from back there, but you were focusing on your watch.” 

‘ _ A watch. So that’s what this item is.and its moving within itself. Fascinating _ ’ Jamiria was once again snapped out of the trance the watch pulled her into. “Sorry Carrisa I got a bit distracted.”

“Carrisa? Who’s that?” Momo was puzzled. “Is everything okay Jeongyeon? Did something happen at the Library?”

‘ _ Something certainly happened in the library. I became myself again. Now what did Bree and Clover say? Oh yeah, I should have my former self’s memories. So this person is... _ ’ Jamiria thought to herself before replying to Momo’s question. “Sorry Momo, I got hit on the head by a couple of books in the Library. Everything’s okay though.” Jamiria tried to play off calling Momo the wrong name.

“I think you should go and visit Tzuyu, tell her what happened and then let her decide if you are fit enough to work here for the rest of the day.” Momo advised.

Jamiria nodded in agreement before heading into the lobby of the building. She looked over to the desk and saw Mina was busy on her computer, and decided against entering conversation, so she made her way over to the elevator. Using Jeongyeon’s memories, she was able to work out how to use the elevator and guide herself to Tzuyu’s office.

Jamiria left the elevator and a feeling of nerves suddenly came over her. She had no idea why, but her legs had become like jelly and her heart was racing faster than normal. She reached the chair outside of Tzuyu’s office and immediately slumped into it. As she did, the door next to her opened and out came Tzuyu. Jamiria immediately shot back up out of the chair. She immediately pulled Tzuyu into a deep kiss. It was filled with passion, but that was only coming from one side. But after a couple seconds Jamiria was back in the chair she had not long left. “I’m back Sally, I've come back for you, as I promised.”

“Tzuyu?” A faint voice came from the end of the hallway. “How could you?” she asked before turning and running away.

“Mina, please. It's not what it looks like.” Tzuyu reached the end of the hallway, but Mina was nowhere to be found. She immediately turned to face Jeongyeon, with rage filled in her eyes. “What the fuck was that all about Jeongyeon!” Tzuyu shouted.

“Sally, It’s me.” was all that Jamiria could say before a pain formed on her cheek. She raised her hand to her cheek as Tzuyu swung with her arm again, making contact with the other cheek this time.

“How dare you use my English name. You have absolutely no right to use that name. And you have now cost me lunch with my girlfriend, and potentially my relationship.” Tzuyu was seething.

“You are dating Sharon? Sally, what’s happened.” Jamiria asked.

“I don’t go by the name of Sally, don't you remember our conversation yesterday. What name does it say on the door there?” Tzuyu pointed to her office door where it clearly stated ‘ _ Tzuyu’s Office _ ’

“I’m sorry Sally … I mean Tzuyu. Momo suggested i went to the library at lunchtime to help gather my thoughts. But when i was there a couple books fell and hit me on my head.” Jamiria looked to the floor, trying to fake embarrassment. “When I got back I didn't respond to Jeongyeon, didn’t know what a watch was and started calling Momo a completely different name and then this too. I’m sorry, I guess my head got hit a bit harder than I thought”

“Okay Jeongyeon. I was going to fire you for your outburst of affection towards me then, and possibly ruining my relationship. But instead you will have the rest of the week off. Get your head sorted and then come back. Hopefully everything will have been sorted.” Tzuyu spoke calmer than she had earlier in the exchange. “I also want you to explain to Mina since she probably won’t believe me because of what you did. Do that for me, and we will be getting somewhere.”

“Thank you Tzuyu. I’m sorry for what happened.” Jamiria said.

“Now go, go get rest and see someone about it. Make sure you aren’t concussed.” Tzuyu walked Jeongyeon to the elevator before seeing the girl inside.

Jamiria exited the elevator and the building. She saw Momo still standing by the front door, keeping guard as she was supposed to. “Well, I’m done for the week then.” Jamiria informed Momo.

“Did Tzuyu give you some time off?” Momo enquired

“Yeah, she’s allowed me to have the rest of the week off to allow me to recover. She also has said i should see someone to check im not concussed.” Jamiria replied. “Anyhow, I better be getting home. I’ll see you on Monday Momo. Take care.” as she waved bye to Momo.

But instead of going home, Jamiria headed straight for the library. She entered the double doors and headed for the desk that the two witches were sat at. “I need your help” Jamiria slammed her hands on the desk, making the two sisters look up from the computers.

“You need our help?” Clover was the first of the pair to speak.

“Why do you need our help?” Bree asked.

“Well, nothing is the same here as back home. Apart from you pair. My Sally isn’t here, the person who looks like my Sally is dating Sharon, but Sharon isn’t Sharon either, and my squire isn’t my squire anymore. I hate this!” Jamiria was getting more and more agitated.

“Well then,” Clover reached down and with the help of Bree, pulled up the spell book that Jamiria had used earlier as her portal to this realm.

“This is perfect” Jamiria said. “You girls are brilliant.”

“But we haven’t done anything.” They responded in unison.

“Not yet you haven’t.” Jamiria smirked.

“What do you want us to do Jamiria?” Bree asked.

“I want you to teach me spells.” Jamiria partly admitted her truth.

“Ah, _that's_ easy.” Clover giggled. “If _thats_ all you wanted, all you had to do was ask.”

“There is something else” Jamiria admitted.

“What?” Bree lifted her eyebrows and replied in a higher pitch tone, one usually expressed when confused.

“I want you to help me bring back _my_ Sally.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I need  _ my _ Sally back by my side. Without her I’m lost.” Jamiria admitted.

“Don’t worry Jamiria, you will get her back,” Clover stood and put her hand on Jamiria’s shoulder in an attempt to offer some comfort to Jamiria. “But it will need more than just us and spells to help you. Spells are important now, but you also need to get people on your side to get Sally back.”

“Do you have someone in mind for who you would want to help you?” Bree asked,

Jamiria thought carefully. She knew exactly who she wanted to get to help her next. “I know who I’m going to get to help us,” Jamiria smirked. “I can’t wait to see the roles get reversed again.”

Meanwhile, Mina was walking home. She couldn’t believe the sight that she had seen in front of her an hour before. Her girlfriend kissing the security guard. Many thoughts were running through Mina’s head. ‘ _ Am I not good enough for Tzuyu? _ ’, ‘ _ What has Jeongyeon got that I haven’t? _ ’, ‘ _ Why would she do this to me? _ ’ The thoughts were spinning round and round in her head that she wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around her.

Jamiria exited the library after a successful discussion with Bree and Clover about the next stage to get Sally back with her and not with Mina. Jamiria walked down the steps towards the path below her. As she stepped onto the path, she failed to see a woman walking directly towards her who was minding her own business. The pair collided with Jamiria falling back onto the steps and the woman stumbling forwards. The woman looked back at Jamiria.

“Watch where you are going.” She called out to Jamiria.

“I think that you are the one who needs to look where you are going.” Jamiria replied as she stood up and brushed herself down. It was only when she had finished brushing herself down that she realised who the woman was. This was perfect for her. “Mina.”

“What do you want Jeongyeon, I’m trying to get home.” Mina snapped back at Jamiria, still angry at what she had seen.

“Can I firstly apologise about earlier,” Jamiria tried to act sincere, she didn’t really care about Mina, but this was all part of the plan. “Tzuyu had no idea what was happening, it was all me.”

“Why? Why did you do it Jeongyeon?” Mina asked while looking close to tears.

“I- I don’t know.” Jamiria looked down embarrassed. Of course she knew why she did it, because it was her Sally. Then, Jamiria thought of an idea of how to get Mina out of the way. “Mina, I know this may sound a little crazy, but I want to try to explain something to you. I’ve explained it to Momo and Tzuyu already, but they haven’t actually seen it.”

“I don’t know Jeongyeon,” Mina shot Jamiria a look of uncertainty. “Can I trust you not to try making a move on me now.”

“Mina, that was that one time and I’m sorry.” Jamiria walked over to Mina and linked arms. “Can you at least try to hear me out.”

“I guess I can this once.” Mina responded.

As they walked up the steps Jamiria smirked. ‘ _ This is all going according to plan _ ’ she thought to herself.

When they reached the top of the steps, Jamiria opened the doors to the library, holding them open for Mina to walk inside first.

“So what is it that you want to show me Jeong?” Mina inquired.

“Well, if you follow me, I’ll take you to the librarians who helped me recover after what happened.” Jeongyeon lead the way towards Bree and Clovers counter.

Bree and Clover saw Jamiria walking back towards them only a few minutes after leaving, except this time they saw she wasn’t alone, so they knew what they needed to do.

“Hey Jeongyeon, back so soon.” Clover using her alias Chaeyoung said as Jamiria approached.

“Hey Chaeyoung, hey Dahyun, I’ve brought my work colleague Mina. I did something at work which I shouldn’t have done and I’m trying to explain to her what happened.” Jamiria smiled at Bree and Clover. The pair were in on the plan.

“Oh, you mean when we found you after the books collapsed on you.” Bree replied to Jamiria.

“Yes Dahyun, exactly that.” Jamiria nodded before turning to Mina. “Would you like to see where I was found by these two life savers?”

“I guess we can do.” Mina gave a small shrug, but her uncertainty was starting to grow for some reason, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

The quartet walked towards the aisle where Jamiria’s repossession had taken place. When they reached the aisle, they turned and walked down it until they reached the right area of the aisle for the two witches and Jamiria to put their plan into action.

“So I was looking around the aisle here when suddenly a few books fell on top of me.” Jamiria turned and pointed at the taller shelves. 

Mina followed the direction of the point, allowing for Clover to use a spell on the books behind Mina. The books started floating behind her and with a flick of Clover’s wrist, the books were sent in the direction of Mina. Mina quickly fell to the floor after being hit on the back of her head by the books.

Jamiria bent down to check on Mina and found her to be knocked out. “Perfect, stage one of the plan has been a success” she smiled a big grin.

“Now what happens?” Bree asked.

“Well if you have some rope then we can attach her to a chair so she wont go escaping.” Jamiria knew how to use a rope to secure people after they had committed a crime, this was no difference except Mina’s crime was stealing Sally away from Jamiria.

“I’ll go and get some from under our desk, as well as what else we need for phase 2 of our plan.” Clover said as she started to run back to the desk.

Jamiria and Bree kept an eye on Mina while waiting for Clover to come back. It didn’t take too long for Clover to return back with some rope and a chair she had pulled from one of the nearby tables. The trio lifted Mina into the chair and Jeongyeon tied her up to ensure she couldn’t escape.

After a couple of minutes, Mina started to stir and started regaining consciousness that she has lost in the incident, not even a few minutes earlier, however the only difference was that Mina was tied to a chair.

“Why am I tied to a chair?” Mina was confused and worried. She wasn’t sure what had gone on for her for being tied to a chair, but she knew she was in a bad situation.

“You are tied to the chair because we can’t have you running away right now, we have come too far.” Jeongyeon opened her arms out for Bree and Clover to walk towards her. Clover pulled out a very small glass tube with a cork bottle in the top and filled with purple dust and handed it to Jaimira.

“What’s that?” Mina started to enter a stage of panic.

“This,” Jamiria started as she poured out some of the purple dust into her hand. “This is what will help us make Mina disappear.” Jamiria threw the dust over Mina.

Mina tried not to breathe in the particles in the air from the purple dust Jeongyeon had just thrown over her. But that was to no avail as the dust quickly made its way into her bloodstream and up to her brain. Suddenly there was a battle going on inside Mina’s brain for dominance of the body between Mina and an alien to the body.

Jamiria, Clover and Bree all watched on anxiously. “Will this work?” Jamiria looked at the women besides her.

“Yes Jamiria, this will work.” They both reply as they were brought back into the room by screaming.

“Get. Me. Out. Of. Here.” the rope tied girl struggled.

“Well hello there.” Jamiria crouched in front of Mina.

“Jamiria, will you get these ropes off of me.” Mina begged.

“Sure Sharon, it’s great to have you back” Jamiria untied the ropes before embracing Sharon. 

Sharon was reluctant at first since she was only a maid compared to Jamiria being Princess Sally’s  _ personal _ knight, but she accepted the embrace and the pair hugged for a few seconds. As the hug ended, a noise started to fill the library that none of the quartet had heard before. But Sharon felt a vibrating in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out what was Mina’s phone. The phone was ringing and on the face of the phone was a picture of Tzuyu with an option “Slide to answer.”

“What do I do?” Sharon asked pointing the phone to Jamiria.

Jamiria slide her finger across the screen to answer the phone and pushed it to Sharon’s ear.

“Mina, is everything alright? I’m worried about you.” the voice came from the phone.

“Do I know you?” Sharon replied.

“Mina. What’s going on? Of course you know me, it’s Tzuyu.” Tzuyu sounded anxious on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know anyone called Tzuyu. However you do sound like Sally.” Sharon was suddenly puzzled when she couldn’t hear a voice on the other end of the phone anymore.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Tzuyu was standing stationary in the pouring rain. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “Not you too Mina, not you too.” Tzuyu sobbed. She hoped this was all just a dream, but the reality was, this was the beginning of a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

Jihyo was driving home from her parents house, which she often visited after finishing at Choue Enterprises. The sky was pitch black but the rain falling was heavy, making her have her car’s window wipers on the highest setting to keep her vision clear. As she was driving past her place of work, she noticed a figure standing still with no umbrella over them for protection from the weather. The closer Jihyo got towards the figure, the more she realised she recognised who it was. 

As she pulled up next to the figure, Jihyo called out a name. “Tzuyu. Tzuyu is everything okay.” Jihyo waited but got no response. Jihyo turned off the engine and got out of the car. She ran round and opened the passenger door and called out once again “Tzuyu, come on I’ll take you home.” Jihyo was worried about her boss and friend. Jihyo managed to help Tzuyu into her car before running back around to the drivers side and getting back into the car.

Inside the car Tzuyu just stared ahead. She barely blinked. She had completely spaced out, not realising just how drenched her clothes were from the rain. But she didn’t care about that. She cared about Mina, and how her Mina now didn’t recognise her. It was exactly the same with Jeongyeon. The same name.  _ Sally. _ ‘Just who is this  _ Sally _ and why do those two keep thinking I’m her.’ Tzuyu thought before she was suddenly snapped back to attention by Jihyo.

“Tzuyu, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Jihyo asked, concerned for her friend. A simple 'yes' or 'no', or a nod or shake of the head, Jihyo was getting neither, and the lack of answers made her grow more worrisome. 

However, she finally got an answer. A subtle but noticeable shake of the head indicated to Jihyo that Tzuyu didn’t want to talk about the events of the night. “Okay Tzuyu, that’s fine, I won’t push for an answer,” Jihyo said. “But I’m also not going to take you home, you’ll be staying with me and Nayeon tonight. I want to know that you are safe and that nothing will happen to you.” Jihyo tried to offer Tzuyu a smile.

But Tzuyu didn’t return it. Despite being thankful for Jihyo being there for her in her darkest hour, Tzuyu couldn’t bring herself to think about anything else but Jeongyeon, Mina and the name that seemed to be ruining her happiness.  _ Sally. _

It didn’t take long for Jihyo to drive to her apartment downtown. When she looked towards the apartment window, she saw Nayeon looking down to the street. Nayeon had been looking out the window, waiting for Jihyo to return. When Nayeon saw Jihyo getting out the car, she realised there was another figure in her car too. She was starting to get jealous. Seeing Jihyo with someone else made her blood boil. Nayeon had feelings for Jihyo, this much was clear to her, but she didn’t want the feelings to come in the way of her friendship with Jihyo. That was when she looked at Jihyo helping the figure out of the passenger door and realising exactly who it was. ‘ _ Why is Jihyo with Tzuyu?’ _ Nayeon pondered before going to open the front door of the apartment.

“Hey Ji, evening Tzuyu, come on in quickly before you pair catch a cold.” Nayeon ran out with an umbrella to cover Jihyo and Tzuyu. Jihyo took the umbrella off Nayeon and walked with Tzuyu into her apartment. Once inside Jihyo helped Tzuyu into the living room and sat her on the sofa. Tzuyu remained silent. Nayeon pulled Jihyo out into the hallway.

“What is Tzuyu doing here?” Nayeon asked.

“She was standing in the middle of the pavement in the pouring rain without an umbrella looking extremely depressed, I wasn't going to just drive past and let her suffer alone.” Jihyo explained.

“I wasn’t suggesting you would Ji, you are too kind to do that,” Nayeon gave a small smile to Jihyo before continuing, “but what has made her like this?”

“She won’t tell me, and I don’t want to push her either,” Jihyo looked into the living room at Tzuyu, who was still sat on the sofa, before looking back to Nayeon “but I’m sure that given time, she will open up and tell us the concern. But for now, I have suggested she stays here tonight.”

“Can’t she stay at Mina’s?” Nayeon replied. With the mention of Mina’s name, sobbing could be heard from the living room. Both of the girls ran into the room to be by Tzuyu’s side. The girls knew that something must have happened between Tzuyu and Mina for Tzuyu to be like this, and they would get to the bottom of it. However, their focus now was Tzuyu and making sure she had their full attention and support. They would deal with this at the office tomorrow.

Meanwhile, back in the library, Sharon was busy adapting to 21st century life, with the assistance of Bree and Clover. “So I just press this button and I will see myself on this thing in my hand?”

“Yes Sharon,” Bree replied “You press the camera application button on the phone and then it will bring up something that looks like a mirror and you will be able to see yourself.” Sharon went over to one of the tables near the desk, sat down and played with the phone. 

“Can you remind me why Jamiria picked her to be the first one to bring back?” Clover pointed to Sharon. “What use is she going to be to the plan?” Clover tried to keep her voice down.

“She has a big use in this plan,” Jamiria walked over from one of the aisles of books, “With her out of the way as ‘ _ Mina _ ’ I can now try to bring back my Sally.”

“No offense though Jamiria, but she isn’t exactly the smartest person and doesn’t offer much help to this plan.” Clover tried to explain herself to Jamiria, but saw the anger burning in Jamiria’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare say that about her,” Jamiria’s rage started pouring out. “Sharon may have been  _ just _ a chambermaid back in the 14th Century, but she was hand picked by Sally to be the head chambermaid. Sharon also has aspirations to work her way through the rankings in court. Do you also know why Sharon started working at the court?” Both Bree and Clover shook their heads. “Sharon started working at court because she wanted to help mother who had become severely ill and she wanted to be able to afford the doctor for herself, but she couldn’t. So I offered to pay for her, she refused, but it was the only way for her mother to get better. Sharon reluctantly accepted my offer. We then started to speak more and more and I realised just how smart she actually is. So just because she’s not adapting to this life as quickly as myself and you pair have, doesn’t mean she isn’t smart.”

Bree and Clover looked at each other before looking back to Jamiria. They both knew they had been wrong to judge Sharon. The pair had adapted to their new lives many times so they should have known that not everyone would be like they were. “Sorry for judging Sharon, Jamiria. We should have known better not to judge people.” Bree started.

“And now we know her story,” Clover continued, “We know just how much she means to you and Sally and why she is an important piece in this plan.”

“Thank you for your apologies” Jamiria said, “She really does mean a lot to both me and Sally, and I know she can help us get Sally back. Now, time for the next phase of the plan.” Jamiria looked to see Sharon was still playing with the phone, trying to work out what it was used for. “Sharon.” Jamiria called.

Sharon leapt up from where she sat and ran over to Jamiria, eager to please Sally’s partner as if Jamiria was Sally herself. “Yes Jamiria, what can I do for you?”

“How about we put the plan into motion to get our Sally back?” Jamiria smirked.

“I like the sound of that” Sharon replied, “How can I help?”

“It’s good to have you back Sharon, always so eager to help. Well this time I need you to go to Chou enterprises and bring my little helper here.”

“Your little helper… Oh, you mean Carrisa” Sharon nodded.

“Yes I do mean Carrisa, but use your other memories and find out what her name is today.” Jamiria instructed.

Sharon searched deep into Mina’s memories and managed to find the woman she thought Jamiria was referring to. “Is her name Momo?”

“Yes it is Sharon. You bring Momo here, and I’m going to focus on our musical friend.” Jamiria said.

“So we are going to get Carrisa and Claresta back?” Sharon asked.

“Yes we are Sharon,” Jamiria grinned, “Claresta goes by the name of Sana today and is a friend of Jeongyeon’s, so I'm going to use her friendship to lure her here, and you do the same with Momo, and then we will be able to turn our attention towards Tzuyu and getting Sally back.”


End file.
